


Parents Just Don't Understand

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh doesn't know how homophobic his parents are.<br/>Then he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents Just Don't Understand

He knew this wouldn't end well.  
This was why Josh waited until he was going to college soon to tell his parents.  
There was no other way to say it to them than casually, “oh, I would like you to meet my boyfriend soon”. The expression his parents gave him afterwards was full of nothing but disappointment and pity, and the door closing in his face after he packed his bags was the only worse thing he had ever experienced.  
Tyler hadn't mentioned it to his parents yet, he still had a year before going to college. Josh knew he shouldn't ask Tyler if he could stay at his house, but it was his only choice.  
His phone rang a few times before it went to voicemail. He heard his own voice on the other line:  
“'Sup homie. Home dog. Home slice. Homeslizzle. Um...”  
“JOSH where is my... Give me that back! What are you...”  
“I'm calling for pizza. Leave a message after the tone.”  
“What?”  
The recording cut off. Josh waited for the tone.  
“Hey dude. Um, so... I told my parents like we talked about. It... went a little worse than I thought it would. I'm gonna... I'm gonna need a place to crash for a week or so. Until they let me back in the house. I get it if you can't though, since your parents are weird about that. Yeah. Call me back please. Jishwa out.”  
Tyler called back immediately.  
“Oh my god are you okay?”  
“Yeah I, um. My head hurts a little but other than-”  
“You're so dumb oh my god. Are your feelings okay?”  
“Well, no. No they are not.”  
“Come over now. You can sleep in the spare room. I haven't asked my parents about it yet but honestly I don't care what they think, you don't get to be a hobo for a week.”  
“I'm not gonna be homeless, Ty. If they say no, I could ask Debby or something. It's not-”  
“Nope. Noppity noppity nope. Come over. Love you. Bye.”  
Tyler hung up.  
Josh started making his way to Tyler's house.

“Why does your friend need to stay over, again?” Tyler's mom asked with exasperation.  
“His parents are on an impromptu business trip.”  
“At 10 at night?”  
“Mhm. International workers, you know how it is.”  
“No, Tyler, I don't. I'm a housewife. Your friend can stay over for three nights, but Grandma is coming in town and we need the spare room.”  
“But he... Okay, fine, whatever.”  
“'Fine, whatever'? Do you not realize how last minute this is?”  
The doorbell rang.  
“See? Literally last minute.” yelled Mrs. Joseph.  
“Yeah, thanks mom, I love you, blah blah blah.” said Tyler as he ran downstairs.  
“That's more like it,” she shouted back.

He flung the door open and embraced Josh before saying hello. He checked to make sure they were out of his mom's view, and kissed him passionately. It was nice until he noticed how bloodshot and watery Josh's eyes were. Yeah, his feelings were not okay.  
“Sweetie,” called his mom, “I'm going to bed. I'm not dressed for company so tell Josh to shield his eyes if he needs to talk to me.”  
“Okay. Love you, good night.”

Josh and Tyler sat down on the leather couch, knee-to-knee even though there was plenty of room .  
“Dude,” said Josh, “Your mom is so great.”  
“Yeah, just don't mention Ferguson to her and you can remain in that fantasy world.” added Tyler, somehow flirtatiously.  
There was a beat. The two shared a kiss.  
A lot of stuff sucked. But at least Josh had someone he loved.


End file.
